True Love's First Kiss
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Wonder Woman has been captured, but has a barrier been put before the Batman's attempt to save her?


_DISCLAIMER_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

The Batman entered the chamber and took in his surroundings. There was little light, but enough for the Dark Knight to find what - or rather, _who_ \- he was looking for. As in the middle of the enclosure was the missing Justice Leaguer. Wonder Woman.

Batman managed to keep down the immense feeling of relief at finding her, instead narrowing his eyes at the Amazon Princess' state. She was laying on a stone slab, unbound but also unmoving. Only the slight rise of her hands, resting on her midsection, gave any indication she was still alive. He took a couple of steps forward, but stopped when he realised there was a third person in the room. Underneath his helmet he grit his teeth. It was a good thing he was wearing his enhanced battle armour. For he knew exactly who he was dealing with.

"Ah," came a sultry voice, as the third person turned to look at him. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought maybe the one with the red cape would come to her rescue, or perchance the fishman." Circe smiled mockingly at Batman. "But I suppose it makes sense. The knight in armour rushing to save the princess."

"What have you done to her?" he asked icily.

The witch was about to speak again, when her face lit up. "Oh, this is perfect! Just _perfect_! How delightful!" She moved a hand over the sleeping Amazon's forehead. "Thank you for the inspiration. I was wondering what exactly to do with her, but you've given me just the idea." Circe closed her eyes as energy flowed from her hand over Wonder Woman. "Sleep forever, Princess of the Amazons, awoken only... "

Batman suddenly released a barrage of batarangs at the sorceress... only for them to be turned into nothingness with a wave of her free hand. "... by True Love's first kiss." With that, the flow of magic faded between she and Wonder Woman.

Panic engulfed the Dark Knight, but he forced himself to stamp it down. He began striding towards Circe. "Release her. _Now_."

Circe simply looked at him coily. "Why would you want her free, Dark Knight... " she soothed. "... when you can have me?" She stepped foward, closing the gap between them. "Be with me. You know you want to." She raised a hand and stroked his armour-plated torso. "No one, man or woman, can resist me... "

With that, Batman snapped his own hand out and gripped the witch's wrist tightly, ripping it away from his chest. "I won't ask twice," he sneered.

Wide-eyed, Circe was silent for a moment, but then appeared to compose herself. "Your will is strong. Very well." She suddenly lashed out a bolt of energy, sending Batman crashing away and to the ground. "Let's see if your body matches your mind."

Batman needed no second invitation. Getting to his feet, he lunged at the sorceress with his titanium-laced gauntlets. Circe conjured a sword into existance, however, and blocked Batman's attack with the blade. They parried, with the Caped Crusader managing to evade Circe's slashing, until eventually trapping the blade between the scallops on his gauntlets and, with a fluid movement of his arms, broke the sword into pieces. Before Circe could react, he struck several blows to her ribs, biceps and thighs. He was not holding back: on a normal Human, his strikes would have been devastating. He even delivered the Leopard Blow, a fracturing of the skull where the nasal bones are forced into the brain cavity - lethal. Circe was just momentarily staggered.

No, Batman knew he was in no danger of killing the witch, but was surprised at the amount of damage he _was_ doing; Circe was visibly reacting to his attack, breathing ever-so-heavily, and the hits she got in did not damage his armour to the extent he thought they would. She was not at peak strength, and it was clear why. Wonder Woman had not been subdued without a fight.

But he was still just a Human, and she an immortal. All too soon, she landed a strike that cracked Batman's helmet and sent him to the ground. She stood over him as he attempted to clear his blurred vision. "You dare try and humiliate _me_?" she spat. "I am a goddess, and no lowly _maggot_ will... "

"Excuse me."

Circe stopped at the voice behind her, and darted her head... only to see Wonder Woman standing proudly. "Wh... how... ?"

Before the witch could do anything, Batman took his chance and tagged her with an explosive. He threw his cape over himself as the device exploded on Circe's chest, making her scream. But then, it was not a simple concussion bomb, rather a full-strength capsule of TNT. It was just enough to send her reeling towards Wonder Woman... who decked the witch with a solid punch to the jaw. Circe slumped to the ground, out like a light.

Wonder Woman looked down at the unconscious sorceress, then turned as Batman rose to his feet. Seeing the cracks in his helmet, she frowned with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he said stoicly. Underneath his armoured mask, his own brow creased. "How did you get free?"

She shook her head. "I don't know... I just awoke a moment ago, and saw you two fighting. What did she do to me?"

"She... put a spell on you," explained Batman roughly. He really hated magic. Too illogical. "She said you could only be awoken by... " - he groaned - "... True Love's first kiss."

Surprisingly, Wonder Woman smiled in understanding. " _Ah_. That explains it." Batman simply tilted his head, so she continued. "She has a habit of this. She'll put someone to sleep, then decide on a particular incantation. When she specified the only thing that could wake me, the sleeping spell must've... cancelled itself out."

"'Cancelled itself out'? How?"

With that, Diana Wayne smiled warmly and walked upto her husband, placing a hand on his chest. "Because, my True Love, we had our first kiss a long time ago."

THE END


End file.
